bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Taiga Aokawa
Picture Prodigy, the Release form picture that you're using for Ryuma belongs to Rtenzo, who says that you didn't ask for his permission to use it. He has asked that you would take it down, please. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 15:12, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. That explains why it looks so good. Haha. Any ideas on where to find a new resurreccion then? Prodigy (Talk to me) 16:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I'm not totally sure o.o Rtenzo may have another picture that you can ask him if you can use it. The Name STOP CHANGING IT! *lol* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 13:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha. Last time, I promise. I found that new main picture of Holland, the one of him leaning agaisnt the wall, and I said "yep, this is my main bleach character". :P PRODIGY (Talk to me) 16:01, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah well, can you take out the Grey-haired Ichigo Bankai pic? That shouldn't reflect on what his Bankai appears to be :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 14:18, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I will. I am still working on his bankai. It is going to be a summon type. PRODIGY (Talk to me) 16:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) -facepalms- But that isn't what reflects off of the Zanpakutou name I gave you. This isn't a Shadow-based or even a Darkness-based Zanpakutou anymore. This is purely a Kidou/Energy based Zanpakutou, with an unaffiliated Dragon-like summon. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 13:32, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Then I will just make it a melee type then. I'll figure it out eventually. PRODIGY (Talk to me) 16:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Master? Alright, so, I'd like to bring up some important points in regards to Suteibu's "Master" status. In general, there isn't anywhere near enough information on his page to even account for an Expert level fighter, let alone Master. I'll start with Hakuda and work my way down. Hakuda. Five years, huh? To master Hakuda, that encompasses all known martial arts, and capable of handling the Onmitsukidō single-handedly? That's cute. Do you know how long it takes for a martial artist in real life to even get a Black Belt? Four to five years. nd that's the bare minimum. That belt only means you're ready to begin advanced training. Even myself, and mind you I was considered a prodigy, it took 11 years to attain my current black belt, and I'm still not a Master yet. You could argue that since this is Bleach, real world limitations don't apply, but actually, yes they do in this case. Because it's not about strength, it's about knowledge, and no matter what kind of being you are, knowledge is absorbed in the same way. Zanjutsu. This is even worse, because you call him a Grandmaster. A Grandmaster would imply he's mastered all forms of Zanjutsu, as well as probably coming up with a few of them himself, meaning that there's no way he could do that in five years either. Hohō. Eh... I could probably let this one slide, but I'm still unhappy with the amount of information to cover someone of Master level. Even if he did train with Yoruichi. If you want him to be a Master, you have to include at least... five times the information you have now to those sections. Because as he stands now, he's not even as skilled as Ichigo, and that's really saying something. I know I probably came off as a little rude, but especially when it comes to Hakuda, which hits home to me, I'm not very easy-going about the way people define their skill levels. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 19:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I will make sure to change it around this weekend. I still wish to keep the current levels except maybe kidō since I don't really like kidō anyway. Regardless, I will make sure to change the other things and give him an extra ten years or so of training, perhaps more if you would like. PRODIGY (Talk to me) 13:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I liked his old Shikai better :( Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 23:39, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I am thinking about making that one his bankai. I don't like the whole idea of the "Sliffer Summon" anymore. PRODIGY (Talk to me) 12:49, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Nice Hollow Pic Like the change of the Hollowfication pic :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. :) I found it before Spring Break on Photobucket and changed it up to suit him. Wolf (Speak and Be Heard) 14:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Bankai image Curious, were you allowed to use this? It's an image that belongs to Ten, all you did was alter the colour, so, I have to check.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC) @Aha, yeah, he asked Ten and Ten said it was cool. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 19:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright. -takes out my fang dentures- --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:45, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I asked for use of the image. :) I made sure to do so since I know Cayo drew it for Raian. Wolf (Speak and Be Heard) 16:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC)